vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Empyrean (D
Summary Empyreans are a humanoid race that are the children of the gods of the upper planes. With their demi-god-like status, they are extremely powerful and are seen by all other races as beautiful and self-assured. However, despite being ageless, their physical bodies can still be slain, making them fearless when drawn into battle even when near death as they don't want to imagine the possibility. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Empyrean Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Can be either Male or Female Age: Ageless Classification: Celestial Children, Huge Celestial, Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Can breath underwater, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 8, Can be resurrected by its parents if its spirit were to return to its home plane), Weather Manipulation (The Weather itself changes depending on the Empyrean's current emotional state), Lightning Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Radiant Manipulation , Earth Manipulation, Stun and Coldness Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Can bolster non hostile creatures so they can't be charmed or frightened and have a higher chance of hitting a target), Can make itself undetectable to anyone without the use of magic, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Only upon death of the body), Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are purely abstract in nature), Resistance to Magical Spells, Charming, Fear, Bludgeoning, Piercing, Non-magical Weapons, and Durability Negation (If its resistances were to be bypassed by an attack, it can choose to resist the attack) Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Far superior to the likes of the Elemental Princes of Evil) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ 'reactions (can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Capable of pushing 35.56 metric tons) likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ Durability: At least Island level+ (Can withstand attacks from other epic level creatures) Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters via Bolt Standard Equipment: Maul Intelligence: Very high, with it displaying intelligence similar to that of the most intellectual adventurers and are while basic, strategic in combat. They are also very insightful, charismatic, and persuasive. Weaknesses: Despite their chaotic good nature, they are still vulnerable to turning evil via exploring the lower planes or cursed by evil gods which render them unable to return and survive on the upper plane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''The Empyrean is very basic yet tactical with its techniques with it knowing automatically which of its spells will do the most amount of damage to its target thanks to its intellect. If it were to be severely weakened it will attempt to disengage from the fight, they can though however even in this state still lob spells at the target if the target were to pursue and will not fully retreat even if they know their physical fate is coming. - '''Spellcasting: The Empyrean can cast an array of spells without any material components, the spells contain of * Greater Restoration: Will touch any target with the touch containing a large amount of positive energy. This can nullify status effects such as exhaustion, charming, petrification, and the reduction of a targeted ability curses inflicted onto the target or a magical item attuned with the target, and effects reducing the targets maximum health. * Dispel Evil and Good: '''Can create an energetic forcefield around itself that reduces the attack damage of the undead, Fey, celestial entities, and those not originating from the material plane. * '''Pass without Trace: Can make itself undetectable from any target, making it unable to be detected or tracked unless via magical means * Water Breathing and Walk: Can become able to breathe underwater and walk on water and other liquid surfaces such as acid, mud, snow, and quicksand. * Earthquake: Generates an earthquake within a 100 ft. radius, this will shake all creatures and objects and force the target into concentrating on standing in position, * Fire Storm: Summons a storm of fire up to 150 ft. wide, this will burn all objects and creatures and will ignite flammable objects not worn or carried. * Plane Shift: Can teleport to any other plane of the reality of its choice. * Commune: Can ask its deity or a divine figure up to 3 questions with them only being answered with a yes or no. Since the god or divine figure isn't necessarily omniscient, it might answer with "unclear" instead. - Maul: The Empyrean will swing its maul at its target dealing massive bludgeoning damage, this might also leave the target stunned until the Empyrean's next attack. - Bolt: The Empyrean will summon and throw a bolt of lightning at a target that can deal of the Empyrean's choice, acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, radiant, or thunder damage. This attack is incredibly ranged and the Empyrean tends to use it against spellcasters, specifically those that try to bypass its resistances. - Trembling Strike: The Empyrean will strike the ground with its maul which will trigger an earth tremor. This will throw targets off balance within 60 ft. of the attack and can leave them unable to use their limbs. - Resurrection: '''If the Empyrean's physical body were to be slain, their spirit will return to their home plane and its parents will resurrect it to its, or any other body upon request of the Empyrean unless if the parents have a good reason not to. This technique canonically hasn't been used typically for combat purposes so it is unknown the time period it takes for the Empyrean to resurrect and will likely only be used for combat purposes if the Empyrean is bloodlusted. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demigods Category:Tier 6 Category:Abstract Entities